This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. This section also provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
The opportunity for this new unique type of medical alert system has been brought about by the expansion of the electronic medical record. Historically, physiology data have all been displayed in electronic fashion and, in some cases, at least some of the data can be stored. More recently, the patients' medical history data are being collected in an electronic format. Some of those data collection systems supply those data in a structured format (relational database) that allows fields to be queried. Additionally, over the past decade, anesthesia intraoperative records have become available in electronic format. Initial efforts in producing an electronic anesthesia information system (known as AIMS) started in the 1980s; the technology was not mature and not widely adopted until relatively recently.
Currently, there is a minimum of eight or more systems being marketed around the world; some of those being marketed by some of the larger vendors of physiologic monitoring systems and medical data systems, e.g. PHILLIPS, GENERAL ELECTRIC, EPIC, and CERNER.
In the perioperative and acute care ICU environment, these data are now available in real-time. The impetus for the present teachings is the incorporation of all these data to display information in a readily useable, real-time, updated fashion that extracts data from the medical history, the current medical management, and the current physiologic monitors to produce warnings and alerts to enable practitioners to be made aware of physiologic systems at risk, (physiologic systems in normal range, borderline normal range, and abnormal range of function). These data are not only presented, but also use real-time queries and calculations to enable practitioners to have the types of data that would traditionally assist them in patient care but only be available by reviewing the medical literature and/or doing retrospective individual calculations while providing patient care.
According to the principles of the present teachings, in some embodiments, the display system can comprise several general concepts. First, the display can have readily identifiable icons for each of the vital organs brain, lung, heart, kidneys, and the body. Second, these readily identifiable icons can move in real-time with the input of real-time physiologic data. For example, the heart beats in real-time with the patient's heartbeat provided by the physiologic monitor and the lungs expand and retract (ventilate) in real-time with the physiologic data provided from the monitoring system and anesthesia machine (airway pressures). Third, the icons can be color coded to signify the parameters are in various ranges, such as a normal range being depicted in the color green, a marginal range being depicted in the color yellow, and an abnormal range being depicted in the color red.
In some embodiments, the icons can be color-coded orange (or any other indicia) if that organ system is at risk, given that patient's individual history that is associated with a specific risk for that organ. For example, if the patient has significant risk factors for postoperative myocardial infarction (heart attack) the rim around the heart can be the color orange alerting the practitioner that this patient is at risk.
Finally, in some embodiments, the display system of the present teachings can provide pop-up alerts, or other alerts, when a combination of events occurs which produces a situation where there could be a possible important physiologic abnormality that could potentially cause risk or harm to the patient.
The color coding risk analysis and pop-up alerts will be described below under the specific organ system sections. However, it should be appreciated that variations can be made to the color, indicia, or other alert protocol without departing from the scope of the present teachings.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.